


A Ballad of Fish

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AHHHH LULU THIS IS A DAY LATE IM SO SORRY, Bonding, Fluff, Happy Birthday LuLu!!, I hunted down HCs for this LuLu, Legend singing, Main focus is Legend and Time and Wind and Wild, Other, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: Wind teaches Wild how to make his amazing fish stew, all while Legend and Time bond in the evening.
Relationships: Legend & Time, Wind & Wild
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	A Ballad of Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulligesLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulligesLulu/gifts).

> I wanted to have this up yesterday but GDI my personal life got in the way. Anyway!!! Happy Belated Birthday LuLu!!

Twilight’s Hyrule was massive, to say the least. The land stretched for miles in every direction, with the Gerudo Desert, scorching desert to the southeast that held an abandoned prison and the shattered Mirror of Twilight and Snowpeak which was a freezing mountain that housed a mansion forever in ruins left to the elements. Twilight was leaning against Epona as a massive headache swept over him during the switch. He took a moment longer to gather his bearings while the others took a moment to count everybody.

“Alright,” Time began. “Does anyone know where we are?”

“We’re in mine,” Twi answered. “We’re deep in Faron Woods. I'm not sure how far we from Ordon."

“Then we best settle in early tonight.” The hero of time turned to the rest. “I’ll take first watch.”

Sky volunteered for second and Warriors took third. Wild took the opportunity to get a fire going using a fire arrow to simply ignite the wood. Time and Twilight went to secure the area, Legend struck up a conversation with Warriors, while Hyrule and Four took to get in a little sparring. Then Wild started on dinner going through his slate, eyes scanning through various recipes but none were really standing out to him. That was when Wind offered to help by suggesting a fish stew, commenting on how well he makes it.

"Is there any specific fish that should be used?" Wild asked, going through the slate once more. "There is bass, trout, salmon, carp, and porgy."

"Salmon would do just fine." Wind happily answered.

So the two got to work. Wind was the one to instruct Wild on what to do. Carrots and mushrooms were minced, the salmon filleted to the right thickness, while some Hyrule herb was added for flavor. The waiting game commenced as the stew cooked and simmered.

"Where did you learn this?" Asked Wild, stirring the concoction.

"It's a take on my grandmother's recipe." The youngest smiled reminiscing about his first adventure. "She always made her special soup for me whenever I stopped by Outset."

"I bet you miss her," Wind gave a sad smile. "You don't know the half of it."

Just as Time and Twilight came back to camp, shouts rose from Legend and Warriors. Something about making a bet about something, if anything, any argument between those always resulted in either one calling them a cheater. Wind simply rolled his eyes, shifting them to the stew. He watched it bubble, steam rising into the air. The smell was heavenly and brought back many memories. Wild caught a glimpse of his smile and placed a comforting hand on his back, but Wind simply waved him off and told him he was fine just missing home. So, Wild got Wind talking about her, knowing that him talking about his home will get this big grin on his face that will leave him smiling for hours.

\------------

"Dinner's ready!"

Bowls of fish stew were passed around. Wind and Wild were the last two to get their own and they settled down amongst the others. Time discussed a course of action for the morning. Twilight was to lead the group through the forest to stop at Ordon for the day, then they would make their way from there.

There was some light teasing as well as a conversation or two on topics. If anything dinner passed without any trouble, no arguments but Legend and Warriors were sure as hell glaring at each other. Time simply rolled his good eye and rose to feet, moving to get a second helping of the stew.

"You really know your stuff Wind," Wild commented while settling down by the fire. "I'll need to keep that recipe in mind."

The youngest gave a toothy grin, then proceeded to set up his bedroll. The others did too, as dusk slowly crept in. The next few hours held little to nothing as the activity had died down. The sky shifted from golds, purples, and blues to an inky blackness dotted with twinkling stars. As everyone settled down for the evening, Time took his post on first watch. His good eye scanned around the immediate area. The night was quiet, save the occasional cry from a woodland creature in the nearby forest.

Faron Woods in Twilight's Hyrule was beautiful but dangerous all the same. Monsters lurked the area, bokoblins of various strengths as well as those pesky Deku babas and baba serpents. Twilight knows these woods all too well, he knows where said monsters lurk and tread ground.

_CRACK! _

A sudden twig snap sent Time spinning around, blade ready to strike when he realized….. it was only Legend. A sudden wave of relief washed over him like a waterfall.

"It's just me," Legend uttered with a brow raised. "No need to get your drawers in a twist."

"I almost ran my sword through you," the old man shot back, his voice just above a whisper. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. I figured you would want some company."

"Sure,"

So, the two sat against a log that was relatively close to the campsite.

"Care to explain what that argument was earlier with Warriors?" Time asked, his tone almost cold as if interrogating.

"The dumbass bet I couldn't hold my breath longer than him," The hero of legend huffed. He looked off to the side, cheeks puffed in frustration. "So I took him up on that offer."

"You are not to do such a thing. One of you could get seriously hurt."

"Want me to test that claim?" A smirk crossed Legend's lips. "I'm not one to back down from a challenge."

"None of you are. That's the concerning part."

There was a short moment of silence. Time looked over the immediate area once more. Then his ears turned into soft humming. With a subtle turn, his focus shifted to Legend. His voice was soothing and melodic, everything was in key.

_Sleepers wake, dreams will fade _

_Although we cling fast _

_Was it real, what we saw? _

_I believe….. _

Time watched as Legend began to drift off in memory. Not sure where this was taking him. Legend's mind brought him back to Koholint. Marin was there, standing in Animal village surrounded by little critters as she sang her heart out.

_Lost in dreams, we sleep on, _

_Tossing and turning _

_Stay with me, by my side _

_Never leave… _

_What if the worst comes?_

_ If someday this sweet reverie ends _

_We too, our memories, for real, _

_Fades by us... _

He remembers sitting on the beach with the red-haired girl as they gazed out into the ocean, the waves crashing against the shore. A gorgeous blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds stretched overhead as if both were mirroring each other.

_Dream with me, by the sea _

_We watch the waves crash _

_Hold my hand, think of me _

_And I'll fly…. _

Cries of seagulls rung in Legend's ears and he could smell the sea salt once more. The sun's rays warming his face as splashes of seawater sprayed, scattering left and right. He wished to go back to Koholint to be with Marin once again, he wished to see her smile and to hear her heavenly voice once again.

"I didn't know you could sing like that,"

Legend jumped when the old man suddenly spoke, startling him and bringing him out of his reverie. A bright red flooded his cheeks as he curled in on himself.

"I-It was nothing really," He stammered. "Please, don't tell anyone about this."

Time placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't."

The younger breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I will admit you were in tune,"

"Goddess-damnit old man!"

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics for the Ballad of the Wind are found here https://youtu.be/cdV-X30ZqZs
> 
> I do not own the rights to this song. I do not own LinkedUniverse as it rightfully belongs to JoJo56830.


End file.
